


John: Be the Avatar

by 56leon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, End of story, John is the Avatar, Modern Era, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/56leon/pseuds/56leon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avatar Korra's memories and beliefs still stand strong in Republic City, as does the sport of pro-Bending. Hundreds of years have passed since her death, and in the modern day, the new Avatar, one born to an Earthbending family, has yet to be found.<br/>Meanwhile, John, an Earthbender, prepares to form a pro-Bending team with his Firebending step-sister Jade and Waterbending best friend Dave, with Dave's Airbending half-sister Rose cheering from the sidelines. However, John holds a secret even he does not know about: he is the Avatar, and just like the ones before him, life is going to screw him over like nobody's business.<br/>With a mysterious enemy on the loose with the ability to drain people of their Bending abilities, it will take John everything he has and more to protect the balance in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John: Be the Avatar

**Author's Note:**

> NO, THIS WILL NOT BE MY MAIN CONCERN. My fanfic priority is A Caelo, so John: Rise Up will NOT be updated as often. It may not be updated at all until I finish A Caelo (and it's possible sequel, L'eau et Le Sang). I just wanted to get this idea out there before I forgot it.

I still remember when the old geezers first asked me to choose three toys out of a whole pile - any three! I had chosen a dragon and a flying bison before searching for my third one. But for some odd reason, I couldn't find what I was looking for. What was I looking for, anyways? I don't remember. All I know is that it wasn't there, and that the old people took the fun toys away from me and ran off in a huff when I chose a spiderfly toy instead. I was sad, because I couldn't keep the toys, but I found what I was looking for after all: the toy was in my sleeve the whole time! How did it even get there?

But that was a long time ago, and now I was thirteen, the legal age to start training in the pro-Bending arenas and facilities. Being an Earthbender, I had the most important job - or so I believed - in our team. My duty was to defend my teammates Jade and Dave from attacks from the other players, so they can use their powerful fire and water attacks to knock the other team off the platform. That's what I was doing at the moment, sparring 2-on-2 with Dave versus the Rabbaroo's Firebender Aradia Megido and Waterbender Feferi Peixes. Dave was having a hard time matching water whips with Feferi, and I myself had my hands full with Aradia's fiery barrage. "Watch out, Egbert," Dave said as he blocked a flaming punch headed straight for my face. This was deemed a bad move as Feferi immediately used the distraction to send an icicle spear toward Dave's arm. Aradia immediately started to double-team on Dave, and I grinned at my moment of freedom before sending two stone disks flying at Feferi. Feferi blocked with an ice wall, but that also meant that she lost control of the spear, and Dave used his own Waterbending to change its direction so it was aimed straight at Aradia.

Aradia went flying off the edge of the practice arena as the blunted spear hit her in the chest, and Feferi followed soon after with an alternating combo of earth and water attacks. "Yes!" I cheered, and Jade clapped loudly and whistled. Rose, Dave's half-sister and rookie Airbender, gave us a satisfactory nod. "Congratulations," she told us, and Dave nodded right back. Instead of being all serious, I grabbed Rose and Jade in a tight hug.

"We'll be able to win our first match next week for sure!" I exclaimed, and Jade glared at me.

"Idiot! I need to train, too, you know!" I looked at her sheepishly and laughed. Even though Jade was powerful, no doubt, she had very little control over her temper, and less control over her Firebending. There was a 50 percent chance that she'd knock me or Dave over the edge of the arena before one of the opponents.

I grinned at her. "No worries, Jade. You'll do great."

Sighing in resignation, she pushed her way out of my hug and left the arena, with the rest of us following.

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter is short. I'm saving it as a draft, and I didn't want it to get deleted by next week, so yeah. Plus, I'm not good with describing Bending battles, so to me, pro-Bending is a new writing style altogether and I wanted to get at least a little practice with it into the first chapter for some ConCrit. Yeah.


End file.
